un encuentro de almas
by Yuni-chan66
Summary: Un chico de secundaria alta tuvo un imprescindible encuentro con una inusual chica la que se hacia llamar segadora de almas pero había perdido contra un hollow desapareciendo temporalmente sus poderes ¿ que tendrá que ver Ichigo en esto ? y ¿ podrá florescer un amor entre estos jóvenes tan destacados?
1. Chapter 1

Un joven de apenas unos 15 años , fracciones afiladas , alto para su edad y cabellos anaranjados estaba por abrir el umbral de su casa , cuando una fuerza espiritual enorme llamo su atención por lo que se dio vuelta pero sus ojos no querían ver eso , una joven de cabellos cortos y negros de piel pálida y mediana estatura luchaba contra una criatura gigantesca , con una calavera o mascara cubriendo su rostro , y partes de diferentes especies como partes del cuerpo , en ese instante pensó en los hollows que le había mostrado su padre y por lo que veía la muchacha había perdido sus fuerzas , la idea del colapso se avecinaba pero ichigo no podía hacer nada al respecto y eso lo frustraba . El hollow estrello a la pelinegra sobre la vereda frente a ichigo quien pensó que esta chica estaría desmayada pero logro escuchar esas ultimas palabras antes de que cerrara sus ojos y la inconsciencia se abalanza

A….yu…..da- luego de eso cerro los ojos y una lagrima de dolor rodeo sus mejillas.

Ichigo ya atento a la situación se daba cuenta que no podía dejar sola a esa muchacha sufriendo , entonces decido ayudarla . la saco del lugar donde se había desmayado y la llevo a la clínica de su familia , el tenia curiosidad sobre lo que pasaba solo su padre sabia que pasaba y quien era la muchacha pelinegra . ichigo estaba tan furioso y confuso con lo que pasaba que se quería desquitar con todo pero el sabia que no tenia que actuar así entonces decidió esperar a que la muchacha despierte de lo sucedido .

Horas mas tarde la misteriosa muchacha había despertado y sabia que tenia que explicarle algo a ese chico que la miraba de forma rara.

Quiere que te explique quien soy o quieres saber mi nombre –

Ichigo – quiero saber las dos cosas pero primero dime tu nombre –

Esta bien , soy Rukia kuchiki segadora de almas y necesito tu ayuda , puedes hacer una misión por mi durante un tiempo –

Ichigo- esta bien , acepto pero explicarme mas sobre la situación de lo que tengo que hacer -

* * *

**es medio corto pero mañana va hacer mucho mas largo lo prometo espero que les guste : 3 va a tener muchas cosas espero que lo lean y me digan aconséjenme perdón si tengo algunas pocas faltas de ortografía **


	2. Chapter 2

después de que ichigo acepto ayudar a rukia decidió explicarle a ichigo en que situación estaban los dos , rukia sabia que esta misión iba a ser muy peligrosa pero los dos se tenia que arriesgarse si o si para poder ser mas fuertes y no poner en peligro a los demás .

"Explicación de rukia "

Lo que sucede es que vine a este mundo a exterminar a los hollows pero hay uno en especial que es imposible de matar , por eso necesito tu ayuda bueno especial mente tu cuerpo para poder salvarme y salvar a este mundo , lo que tienes que hacer es besarme para que yo pueda entrar a tu cuerpo los dos usaremos la misma energía nuestra alma va a hacer dos en una nuestras memorias serán leídas por los dos , no te preocupes no te diré nada por tu pasado o por lo que te pasa yo solo utilizare tu cuerpo para luchar

"Fin de la explicación "

luego del beso rukia solo estaba confundida por que pensó que el beso no iba a tener un sentimiento para ella ¿ se estará enamorando ? ichigo también estaba confuso pero pensó que solo era una energía espiritual que no lo dejaba tranquilo pero el no quería enamorarse el no quería tener momentos felices el no quería que sus recuerdos felices desaparecieran como desaparecieron con su madre , lo unico que quiere saber es por que a el le pasaba lo mas extraño y no a otro sera por lo que paso en el pasado o otra cosa ?

Ichigo - bien ya entraste -

Rukia - sii - 0/0

Ichigo: -que te sucede por que estas nerviosa , no era que yo tenia que estar asi y no vos ?-

Rukia:- Cállate solo estoy medio intranquila con tu cuerpo y tu pensamientos son muchos y eso me marea -

Ichigo:- bueno no importa y ahora que tengo que hacer ?-

Rukia: - tenemos que ir al parke siento una energía espiritual muy fuerte , Vamos !

se dirigen al parke y ven a un hollow asesinando a una muchacha , ichigo se quedo paralizado no sabia que hacer viendo eso empezaron a caerle un montón de imágenes momentos de como había muerto su madre . Rukia tenia que hacer algo pero no sabia que ella le gritaba se intentaba mover pero el cuerpo de ichigo no racionaba en un momento apareció el padre de ichigo y ayudo en la situación como siempre golpeando a ichigo en ese momento reacciono rukia se tranquilizo y ichigo le dio su cuerpo para luchar mientras rukia luchaba en el cuerpo de ichigo ella sentía que no andaba algo completamente bien en ichigo .

Rukia: - ichigo deja de pensar en lo que paso concéntrate ahora para darme tu energía asi no hay alguien lastimado a una muerte como ahora -

En ese momento ichigo se da cuenta de lo que dice rukia y deja de pensar asi puede hacer algo para ayudar , luego de tanta lucha rukia le pregunta a ichigo lo que paso y con esa charla que ichigo le da el empieza a sentir algo por ella , algo entre los dos va a surgir por sus pensamiento y sus recuerdos

* * *

**Espero que les aya gustado y díganme que les pareció no me critiquen soy nueva en esto **


End file.
